


Piccoli passi

by AkaneMikael



Series: Il ghepardo e la iena [12]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ad Antonio tremano le mani dopo aver salvato sua sorella, Hank gli svela il segreto per fermarle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piccoli passi

**Author's Note:**

> La fic è molto breve e si ambienta in una puntata specifica della seconda serie, quando Antonio salva sua sorella Gabriela da un piromane, a fine puntata c'è una scena in cui Antonio è solo e si guarda le mani che tremano... ed io ho pensato di scriverci lì una scenetta piccola piccola! Buona fine anno... Baci Akane

PICCOLI PASSI

  
Antonio era seduto sulla panca dello spogliatoio a guardarsi le mani che tremavano.   
L’aria preoccupata, sconvolta.   
Quando sentì un rumore dalla porta, le chiuse insieme cercando di nasconderle come aveva fatto prima.   
Guardò Hank il quale si fermò subito aggrottando la fronte, gli ci era voluto un istante per capire che aveva qualcosa. Nessun altro l’aveva capito.   
\- Che succede? - Antonio soppesò l’idea di nasconderglielo, ma sorrise amaro schernendosi. Impossibile riuscirci.   
Così le riaprì e gli mostrò che tremavano, poi alzò lo sguardo smarrito, sempre col sorriso amaro sulle labbra.   
\- Non riesco a fermarle. - Disse piano, come se fosse un segreto che non poteva essere detto.   
Hank lo guardò con un attimo di stupore, non aspettandosi questo da lui dopo quanto appena fatto per sua sorella.   
Ci fu quello scambio significativo e ci fu come un pugno allo stomaco per la fragilità disarmante che Antonio gli stava mostrando, come se fosse un segreto innominabile che nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto sapere.   
La sua paura, la sua fragilità. I suoi occhi parlavano come le sue mani, riflessi di un terrore che gli aveva attanagliato le ossa.   
Eppure aveva dimostrato una forza incredibile nel gestire quella situazione orribile.   
Salvare la propria sorella dalle mani di un piromane, farlo con lucidità, precisione ed efficacia, rimanendo sempre lucido e freddo fino a fare la cosa giusta e salvarla. Arrivare in tempo.  
La sua impresa eroica che aveva mostrato tutta la sua enorme forza, non toglieva la sua fragilità, la paura che ora gli stava porgendo.   
Ma nessuno l’avrebbe dovuta vedere, Antonio temeva di non riuscire più a nasconderla.  
Fu un momento velocissimo per capire questo, così Hank si sedette a cavalcioni sulla sua stessa panca, davanti a lui, gli prese le mani e gliele chiuse fra le sue.  
\- Basta che le stringi e non tremeranno più. - Un senso profondo dietro all’apparente soluzione pratica.   
Stringi le mani e non tremeranno come fanno quando sono aperte.   
Ma non gliele lasciò, una volta chiuse fra le sue. I due si guardarono e il gesto inatteso colse Antonio impreparato, il quale trattenne il fiato e si sentì rilassare istantaneamente.   
Ora le sue mani non tremavano.   
Ma c’era qualcosa nei modi che Hank gli riservava di rado e rigorosamente di nascosto. C’era qualcosa quando gli diceva che gli piaceva. C’era qualcosa quando faceva di tutto per aiutarlo.   
Antonio non aveva mai voluto vederci nulla, ma lì capì che forse era ora di vederlo.   
Quel qualcosa tanto assurdo ed incredibile quanto chiaro e cristallino. Quel qualcosa era lì nelle sue mani sulle proprie.   
\- Grazie. - Disse cercando di non mostrarsi imbarazzato, non sapendo come comportarsi.   
\- Tutti hanno paura, se non ne abbiamo non siamo umani. La forza sta nel fare quello che va fatto pur avendo paura. E tu ora andrai dagli altri e terrai le mani chiuse e nessuno vedrà la tua fragilità. Io non lo dirò a nessuno. - Hank sprecò delle parole profonde e significative e molto vere, Antonio le fece sue, annuì e sorrise sentendosi strano ad essersi mostrato a lui. Anche se, doveva ammetterlo, bene.   
Hank a quel punto gli lasciò le mani e ad Antonio mancò quel calore ruvido.   
Salì un’ondata d’imbarazzo affrontata con l’alzarsi in piedi in fretta e il darsi appuntamento al Molly’s dagli altri.   
Non si dissero altro, non si guardarono, ma soli nelle rispettive auto, entrambi abbassarono lo sguardo sulle mani per poi ritrovarsi a sorridersi appena, con un’ombra di dolcezza che di rado si poteva vedere nei loro visi.   
Piccoli passi, si dissero tutti e due.  
Piccoli passi. 


End file.
